


"Little wolf , don't try try to argue with this one , you wont win"

by Wolfie_06



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hosieee, Klaus is alive, Malivore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_06/pseuds/Wolfie_06
Summary: Klaus comes to the salvatore school





	1. Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling mistakes

Klaus Mikaleson, the hybrid king, alpha and one of the first vampires on the planet , was known to be ruthless, was now at the salvatore school on the request of Caroline Forbes, the one who he had promised to show the world 

As klaus entered, he went to find Hope, his daughter, the pride and joy of his life , his daughter was a tribrid and was one of her kind , he couldn't be more prouder of the things she had accomplished, but now he was worried for her , she had been killing monsters from Malivore and was almost defeated by one,

As he reached the main hall , he heard two voices , instantly recognizing one of the two , it was his daughter Hope's , he didnt interrupt but wanted to keep listening (yea hes that kinda dad , but cool and chillll also soooo) 

"No, Hope you cant keep going and definitely not this time " klaus heard another voice saying this , this voice was soft and the person sounded like they cared a lot , " it's fine jo , I'm not going alone and I'm here now, let's go to the lake " Hope said , as klaus got closer , he saw a tall brunette girl , standing infront of his daughter, he swear he saw the girl before but couldn't know where he remembered her from

" No hope , today it's only you and me " josie said to the tribrid with klaus leaning in more to listen " and if you break this promise, so be it Hope Andrea Mikaleson, you will regret it " as josie said this , klaus chuckled to himself, thinking this girl was something, "josie, seriously " Hope tried to reason with her N but klaus knew hope wasnt going to win 

" well little wolf , dont argue on what you cant win " klaus finally spoke up, leaning against to wall to see hope jerking her head to the side , before he knew it , hope was near him pulling him into a hug , he couldn't never stop getting use to this 

Josie couldn't believe who it was , it was klaus Mikaleson, the most ruthless man on earth , the first hybrid and one of the first vampires , she had to be calm but she was so scared, as she closed her eyes to blink, she felt someone opposite her , as she opened her eyes , it was klaus in front of her 

"Well I like her hope , keep her safe" klaus said turning back to his daughter , as he turned back smirking towards josie , " what's your name love " klaus asked her as if he was talking to hope , kindly , softly, "its um...um josie, I'm a siphoner " josie said trying to sound confident, " A saltzman and a siphoner how interesting " klaus said again looking back to his daughter, with josie just standing there with her mouth open ," dad how do you know about her " hope asked snapping back into reality, not believing what she was watching, 

" well love , you see I've been here a thousand years and siphoners are mostly from the Gemini coven as well as dont forget I had a life here hope , Caroline called me here to help with Malivore, and I'm here " klaus said this to both girls looking back and forth 

"Well let's go " klaus said walking out , towards the headmistress room , with josie and hope just standing there 

Later on ......

" josie can I speak to you " klaus had found the siphoner at the library, "umm....sure" josie said trying to reassure herself not to faint 

"Well first of all I- " before he could finish talking he head someone panting behind them , he turned his head to see a vampire ,"josie its hope " mg said and before he could realize it and josie could blink, klaus had vanished, realizing what mg told her , she went to find hope 


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Hope pinned against the floor with a monster having a grab of her heart was not what he was expecting , as hope turned her head to look for help , she saw her father , him transforming In a wolf was what she saw for the first time , as she heard her dad scream , she suddenly saw a large wolf appearing, pouncing on the monster to push him away from Hope 

Klaus pinning down the monster, heard Hope's bones cracking and breaking, a fairly large wolf appeared next to him 

as josie came rushing in she saw two wolves, as scared as she was she had to be confident, the monster pushed both the wolves to two corners, before they could charge at the monster they saw a spell hitting the monster burning him , turning around to see josie , saying one spell after another, finally when the monster was at his knees she said the last spell killing him 

Josie was happy and hope had walked near her , jumping on the to lick the siphoner "who's a good puppy" josie said rubbing hopes white fur, "who knew the big bad wolf is a small puppy " lizzie said entering the room , the wolf growled at lizzie "oh hush " lizzie said turning to talk to josie , meanwhile Klaus walked out of the room in his wolf form for some clothes 

Later on ....

(In the library)

"Josie can I speak to you " klaus said looking at the siphoner with delight and haveing he classic Mikaelson smirk plastered in his face ," um sure yea" 

Josie and him sat down in the chair nearby, "the Mikalesons have been been her for a long time and with that comes great danger, you must be knowing the eternal vow of **ávalt **ok simle"**** klaus asked raising his eyebrow, josie was confused but quickly realized what it meant "always and forever " she muttered under her breath but klaus could her it

"well your quite right , josie being a Mikaleson comes with great danger and believe me when I say great danger but that Doesn't change our eternal vow for one another, I've seen the way hope looks at you , the love and protectiveness in her eyes that's all her mum but the loyalty and love she has for you is from the Mikalesons, years and years of daggers , backstabbing and killing have taught me that no matter what family above all , we dont hurt them and I do hope you dont do that to hope , I've got a little something for you " klaus said pulling out a ring , which had a M on it , with engraving inside saying 'siempre y para siempre'

"Well I know you might not like it but it's yours, from this moment on till your last , josie a Mikaleson falls in love only once and that love is so strong that nothing can break it , promise me that you will be there for hope " klaus says with seriousness in his eyes ," I promise " josie says being honest to herself and him , 

"Well then lets go young one , she must be waiting " klaus says standing up and smiling 

As he walks out , he remembers the vow him and his siblings made to one another, the eternal vow of always and forever, the most famous thing is the supernatural world, he couldn't believe it that the most hated man in the world had a daughter so precious and beautiful, the one they called an abomination is the pride and joy of his life 

for that he knew the love Hope Andrea Mikaleson had for Josette Saltzman, would never break and that they would be together, 

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end , the ending kinda sucks but I'm not able to Express what I wanted to write so I will work hard in that and see you till next time


End file.
